Faithful to the Hero
by Mira-LoZ
Summary: A re-telling of Ocarina of time from a different perspective. Link and Navi don't start off on great terms but if they want to save Hyrule they will have to learn to get along. As they go on their journey Navi begins to care for the boy, and would do anything to protect him, even if that means becoming a Hylian herself.
1. Leaving Home

**A/N I have moved all the stories from my previous account to this one, to make things a little easier for myself. I created a second account due to loosing forgetting my original's log-in information for a long time but have figured it out. I deleted the original of this entry and have re-posted it here, and plan to re-edit most of my stories soon.**

 **Hello Everyone! So this is a fic that I was going to make a one-shot but after getting about half way through it decided that I wanted to make it longer.**

 **Disclaimer: Although I own a copy of Ocarina of Time, I do not own Ocarina of Time.**

The spider-like monster fell to the ground with a thud that shook the floor, and the young hero quickly charged at her. The parasitic queen barely had a chance to get up before the Kokiri sword was plunged into her eye for the last time; ending the long battle between the two. Link watched in amazement as Queen Ghoma's body began to slowly disappear, he let go of his blade which was stuck in her eye and took a few steps back as she vanished into thin air before him. The clang of his sword hitting the ground snapped Link back to reality and he had to shake his head for what felt like the hundredth time this day, again trying to understand that this dream-like adventure was his new reality.

However now he was finally done, he'd saved the Deku Tree. Stepping forward and reaching for his sword, Navi's voice cut the silence in the air. "Link! You did it! Maybe you aren't just some defenseless Kokiri after all," with this the blue fairy drifted into the hero's vision. She was just like all the other fairies in the Kokiri forest, except for her attitude and the way she flew around as if she were his mentor. The other fairies were all kind to their Kokiri counter parts; but Navi... "Hey! Listen when I'm trying to talk to you!"

Link snapped his eyes up to match the fairy's, she was once again staring at him as if he were a child. Granted he was, but Link felt like after defeating that giant bug she would at least accept him a little more. "Yeah.. Well we're done now right?" Link looked down at his arms, covered in cuts and bruises. His tunic had turned a nasty shade of reddish-green; the hero hadn't even noticed until then and he begun to feel the pain. Navi seemed to notice this and quickly tried to steal his gaze from his arms, flying down under his nose. Something caught Link's eye though, Navi didn't seem as fluent as she usually did

"Yup!" she practically squeaked, she always seemed to get nervous when he looked at his wounds; almost like she actually cared about what happened to him. Shaking his head again the young hero simply dismissed the thought. It's probably something silly that she's just getting worked up about. The cuts didn't feel as bad as they looked, but that may just be the adrenaline keeping the pain from sprouting. Navi continued, her high pitch voice sounding as sharp and loud as ever. "well, let's go! We have to speak to The Great Deku Tree right away, then we can be done with this and you can just go back home!"

Link rolled his eyes and watched her carefully, the little blue being was acting suspiciously but he decided to go along with it. Most likely she just wanted him gone; she didn't exactly seem thrilled that the Deku Tree had asked her to find the boy. Navi flew around him and pressed her tiny hands into his back, trying to push him towards a blue glow that had appeared from the ground. Link's eye spotted something else though, something green and he wandered to quickly go pick up the small pile of rupees before moving back towards the light. Never know when some extra rupees might come in handy.

Link stared at the circle on the floor and was about to turn around to go out the way they came in; but he had tried to disobey Navi enough today and knew that questioning this would only gain him a lecture from his little winged friend. Looking at Navi quickly to confirm he was doing the right thing, the hero placed one foot into the small circle before the other.

Link felt a rush of energy pass through him; it was like nothing he had ever felt before! The blue light seemed to pass through him like soft electricity through his muscles, looking down the hero watched his scrapes and cuts disappear; even his ankle which he had thought sprained if not broken seemed to go numb and then feel completely normal. As the light began to fade he almost wished it would stay, however soon enough his feet touched soft earth and his senses were assaulted by the open forest.

The smell of fresh leaves and flowers which he had been taking for granted before his adventure felt like a breath of new life on his lips. The warm and slightly moist air embraced his skin and muscles, forcing all thoughts of fatigue and pain to ease away. He could almost force away the memories of the atmosphere in Ghoma's lair. It was dark cold and wet, with a slight chill that could cut through bones. 'Never again' he thought, wanting to never leave this place.

"Young... Hero" the old tree's voice did not fill the forest as it had before; the boom of its accents had left leaving a soft almost broken cry. Link's eyes widened as he spun around to see the once Great Deku Tree withering away. The boy had not noticed the leaves falling around him or the forest spirits weeping in harmony for their loved friend but now he lost that sense of security; replaced with a heart-piercing sense of fear and guilt.

"Deku tree!" Link yelled, trying to keep open the eyes of wood that were beginning to close. "What happened!? Why are you not better?!" Link felt his chest tighten the same way it did when Gohma opened her pulsating eye and he fell to his knees. He looked around frantically for Navi knowing that the Deku Tree was her only friend; but she was gone. The boy spun his head back to the massive tree and saw the blue orb of light floating motionlessly in front of him. Link couldn't make out Navi's body although he knew it was her. She was covering herself in light as not to be seen and he knew exactly why. Suddenly all his harsh thoughts towards the fairy felt like needles in his chest.

The Great Deku Tree did not finish what he had begun saying to Link but I stead turned to Navi's orb and spoke quietly. Link could barely hear him through the depressed hum of the forest spirits. "Little one... Weep not, it is verily mine time to pass." He paused, and with no reaction from Navi continued after a deep breath. "Ye have been my most treasured friend young Navi.. Ye insisted on waiting with me… Whilst the others all left to find their Kokiri..."

Link slowly got to his feet and moved closer, his feet not responding as they usually did but none the less taking him towards the Deku Tree. The massive tree continued after a second saying "It is time now.. You know that you are to accompany the hero." at this Link's mind began to run with thoughts. 'Hero? Accompany? If he means me where are we going?..' Link was about to make his way into the conversation but Navi beat him to it.

"Great Deku Tree, I understand. I will take him." her voice seemed to be cracked, it wasn't its usual high-pitch speech and it wasn't the rare softness that the hero had heard. It was simply defeated. The soft glow around Navi's form slowly began to fade as she turned to face link, she didn't have her usual proper posture but instead was slouched over with her wings holding her up. It looked as if an invisible hand was holding her by a thread. Navi's blue eyes were pointed at the young hero and yet she did not look at him.

The Great Deku tree took back the spotlight as he turned to Link, speaking "Link… An evil man from the desert is the cause of my pain, You must stop him.." A bright light appeared in the Deku Tree's canopy and began to move down towards Link and Navi. "What ye see before you is the Kokiri Emerald. It is one of three jewels needed to find the only hope you have against the man from the desert. You must go next to Castle town, and Hyrule castle. You will find your path…" The Great Deku Tree paused a moment as the Kokiri Emerald descended into Link's arms.

"I am dying my young friend... From here on, Navi.. Will guide you.. Link.. Ye are not ready for this... And yet I must ask it of you, young hero" Link watch in terror as the Forest Spirit's bark began to rot and fade. Turning to Navi, he spoke "Navi the fairy... Help Link to carry out my will. I entreat ye... Navi.. Good bye..." The Deku Tree was still alive and yet he was rotting from the bottom up. Looking towards the sky Link saw that almost no leaves remained. The wood that formed the Deku Tree's lips was splitting and cracking.

Link was terrified, but deep down knew he had no choice. The wish of a dying friend was one that must be kept; therefore the boy nodded his head firmly. He had to be strong, he had to be brave. He had to have.. Courage. "Great Deku Tree, I will go with Navi and-" Link's voice escaped him as a knot made its way into his throat. The Deku Tree's eyes were sealed shut along with its mouth. The entire tree now was being engulfed with the splinters and rot leaving the once powerful Kokiri protector as nothing more than firewood. "And save you..." Once again the boy's legs failed him and he fell to his knees.

It felt like he'd been there for hours, unable to get up as he wept for the tree. Link did not know why, but for some reason he felt connected to the tree. Even though he had never seen the Great Deku Tree Link got the feeling that it had been watching over him for a very long time. Lost in his thoughts, Link clung the Kokiri Emerald close in his arms unable to let it go; but as he knew she would, Navi attempted to break him from his defensive ball.

"Link.." she almost whispered as she flew by his right ear. "Link I know that it's hard.. But we have to get going..." at this the boy clung onto the emerald only tighter. Navi, whom had been with the Deku Tree her entire life, was telling him that they needed to go. Link slowly nodded and rose to his feet, staring at the ground while doing so.

The boy turned his gaze to Navi and tried to give a small smile, not for himself but for her. "Navi," he whispered trying to get her to move closer. As she did he continued, "I

Promise you that we'll avenge your friend. We'll go and stop the evil that has caused this, no matter who I have to defeat to do so." thinking back on the dream he had had that morning, Link tried to sound strong but knew his emotions were likely slipping through. He was terrified.

The evil looking man on the horse he had seen, he was behind all of this. And he had to be stopped. Link's words seemed to work to calm Navi though, as the small fairy drifted closer until she was close enough to touch. Link extended his arms out to form a cup with his hands, and she simply fell into it.

Looking down on her Link sighed; Navi had passed out mid flight. Then he noticed something, Navi's left wing seemed to be torn. How had she been flying? Link always overheard the Kokiri saying that if a fairy hurt its wing it needed to rest. A torn wing could easily rip further and disable the fairy permanently. Link thought back, when did she hurt it? It could have been during their battle with Gohma, or even earlier. Link frowned as he turned to step away from The Deku Tree towards the path to Kokiri Village. They had both been through enough today and one night of rest couldn't hurt before they began their long adventure. Besides, Saria would know how to help Navi. Link slipped through the narrow path through dense forest and eventually got back to the entrance where Mido stood guard.

As Link approached Mido looked straight at him and blocked that path as he used to. "Hey!" the young forest boy shouted once Link was within a few paces. "What happened in there?! What's going on?" Mido gazed down at Navi, then to link's tunic which had been ripped up all along his arms and lower legs. The wounds had been healed but his blood still stained the green fabric. At seeing this Mido froze, unable to continue his verbal assault.

Link stepped closer and looked down at Navi as well, speaking quietly "The Great Deku Tree has passed. An evil man has been here, and did this to the forest." Mido did not reply. He only shuffled his feet in the ground a little to try and keep his legs from shaking. Link continued, "Mido I'm sorry. I killed the beast, but it didn't save him..." the young boy expected the other to hit him, or push him or something as he always did but instead felt Mido's arms wrap around his shoulders.

For once in his life the sound of Mido's voice didn't sound degrading but instead comforting. "Link, the others won't understand if you tell them that the Great Deku Tree is dead. I've been guarding this path for a long time now and I've seen the changes recently, the evil creatures and cold winds. I'll stall for you, but you need to go.. You need to find out why this is happening. The entire forest is in danger!"

Link nodded softly, that was already his plan. He had a sinking feeling that the Kokiri forest would not be safe as long as he stayed there, and that was not an option. Mido's voice continued as the boy finished "Not tomorrow Link. Now. The Kokiri already know something has happened and they will want answers. Here, take this." Mido stepped back so that he was standing in front of Link and held out a small bottle containing red fluid. "It's a potion, for Navi. Give it to her when you rest tonight. Her wing will be okay"

Link nodded once again and reached for the potion, but noticed some more red as he lifted it from the other boy's hand. Mido's palm had been bleeding. "Mido, did you try to come in afte-" he was cut off by Mido simply frowning. And Link understood; the two had been rivals ever since he could remember. "Thank you, for everything." Link said these last words and gave Mido a firm nod before moving past the boy. He pretended not to notice the tears that began moving down Mido's cheeks.

Link ran through Kokiri forest as quietly as he could, trying to avoid all of the other Kokiri's eyes. They were all doing their usual routines, however they seemed different, slower and more sluggish than usual. The biggest difference was the lack of music, the usual upbeat music that filled the open forest had been replaced with silence. As Link neared the hollow log at the opposite side of the village he feared that he would have to sneak past the Kokiri that blocked the exit, however she was not standing guard as she usually did. Every Kokiri knew that leaving the forest meant death, but still some were curious so usually there was a guard.

Taking one last peak at Navi the boy decided he may need his hands, and quickly slipped her under his hat. 'She's going to hate me for that..' he though as he moved into and through the log. It was strange, usually when looking through the log he could only see darkness but after only maybe ten seconds he was through to the other side. Looking back he saw darkness again where the Kokiri village should have been.

'There's no time for this now' he thought to himself and stepped forward see a long bridge over a small valley below. Everything in front of him was green, even the wood of the bridge was green from moss and yet one thing stood out amongst the rest. "Saria.." he whispered and she seemed to hear him from the other side of the bridge. Link began to step forward and so did she, coming together in the middle and simply staring at each other for a moment.

Saria's green hair represented every detail of the forest's life, bright and alive and even now when every other Kokiri wept she stood strong in front of Link. Her pale skin stood in contrast to her darker green clothing, making every detail stand out to the boy. "Saria, I..." Link couldn't find the words to say that he was leaving. Saria was his best friend; she was the only one who truly understood him. All the other Kokiri would live their lives around the fairy-less boy while Saria would work to involve him and play with him.

Link expected her to yell at him, to get mad at him but instead his friend simply stood there with her usual smile missing from her lips. Seeing Saria not smiling was harder for him than anything that she could have said. And yet she did speak, softly saying "You're leaving?.." Link nodded softly, trying to keep from moving forward to comfort her.

Saria's focus drifted down to the ground and she began fidgeting. As if there were something she wanted to say but couldn't. Link felt movement under his hat and gave an internal groan. Why now Navi.. Although as if the blue fairy understood, she stopped shifting around. Saria slowly looked up and green met blue, Link couldn't look away as she held her eye contact. "I knew you would leave the forest, because you are different from me and my friends." at this Link frowned a little. He always felt like he was different but didn't want to admit it. After the last day though...

Saria continued, stepping a little closer which forced link to stumble back. She was staring at him, as if trying to read him. "But that's okay, because we'll be friends forever won't we?" Link nodded slowly, more so trying just to please her than anything. He knew that if he left he may never come back. Saria suddenly stepped back as well and reached into a pocked, pulling out something wooden that didn't quite fit in her hands and held it out to the boy.

Link made a cup with his hands in front of him to take the object, as Saria put her ocarina down into it. At this the boy's eyes went wide and he looked up at the green-haired girl in front of him whom had never looked more sure in the time he'd known her. Navi was moving again, Link felt her lift the brim of his hat to see what was going on and he just hoped that Saria hadn't noticed.

"Saria, I can't-" Link was cut off as a soft finger was pressed against his lips. Saria simply smiled, and spoke "when you play my ocarina I hope you will think of me and come to the forest to visit" Link nodded again to her and she continued, asking "Link, close your eyes?"

Link was a little startled when Saria's voice sounded firm and demanding. He knew better than to argue when she spoke like this and simply nodded once more, closing his eyes and shutting out the green forest. "Good, now keep them closed for a minute okay?" Before link had a chance to respond, he felt Navi on his head fidgeting and wondered what was up, and then felt soft lips press against the tip of his nose. "Goodbye Link, be careful."

Link stood in shock in darkness, he knew better than to open his eyes and just waited for Saria to get across the bridge back into the village. 'She… kissed me?..." he thought to himself, his mind running like crazy. After a few more seconds the hero opened his eyes and blue met blue. He didn't know when Navi had left his hat but he did know that she was flying very close to his face and glaring at him. Link stumbled back, but Navi didn't let him get away.

She flew up to him again, with her tiny arms crossed across her chest and cheeks puffed out. "You probably liked that didn't you?" She squeaked, and Link couldn't help but let a small chuckle out. Navi looked so worked up, it was almost cute. She didn't think it so funny however and got close enough to punch the boy in the cheek. Link barely felt it but played along to try and make her feel better.

"Oww, Navi that hurt!" He cried stepping back once again. That seemed to please her as she relaxed a little "What was that for?" Link almost instantly regretted his words as she instantly tensed up once more.

Navi did not say anything; she simply flew over to Link and plopped down onto his shoulder. Then glaring up at him spoke "It doesn't matter let's just go" Link eyed her wing once again, wondering why she kept flying if she knew it was bad for her and it hurt. 'Girls are so weird..' Thought the young boy as he took his final steps across the forest's bridge. They would head for Castle town, hopefully before nightfall. But as Link looked to the setting sun he doubted they would make it. 'It can't be that bad in Hyrule field at night, we'll just find a nice place to set up camp' Thought the aspiring hero as his first foot left the forest.

 **A/N: Sooo... that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you'll keep reading as I continue to post. Please leave reviews as they are very motivating.**


	2. New World New Friendships

**A/N: Hello readers, so here is the second chapter of Faithful to the Hero. in this chapter I wanted to try and get more of a realistic feel of Ocarina of time. I really hope you enjoy it! I know I enjoyed writing it. It's a little shorted than chapter 1 but not by too much. Also, if you leave any reviews with questions or just PM me I will answer you at the beginning of chapters.**

As he stepped out of the forest Link instantly noticed a difference in the air, it felt thin and cool compared to the dense humid air of the woods. The second thing he noticed was that there were no spirits floating about as they did in the forest. It was different, new, frightening.. Exciting. Without thinking the boy quickened his pace as he made his way throughout the last passage of trees to a wide opening revealing what he had only heard about in tales. He stopped in his tracks and tried to take in everything before him.

Hyrule field looked absolutely beautiful. It didn't have the same charm as did the forest yet its vast range of grass with the odd tree here and there made Link smile without his permission. As the sun met the horizon Hyrule Field began to glow gold. Link took his first step away from the trees when he heard a voice unlike anything he had heard before.

"Hoo Hoot! Look up here!" Link's eyes darted up to see a massive owl, perched on a tiny branch. He didn't have time to question it however as the owl began to speak. "It appears that the time has finally come for you to start your adventure! You will encounter many hardships ahead, that is your fate. Don't feel discouraged, even during the toughest times!" Link continued to stare at the beast as it spoke, he had no idea how to react.

"Go straight this way and you will reach Hyrule castle" The bird spoke, and Link's ears perked up. That's where the Deku Tree had told him to go. "You will meet a princess there.." 'A Princess?' he thought as the Owl continued to talk for what seemed to be hours, nothing after that initial information proving to be of any use to the hero. He knew how to read a map already; he didn't need to be taught. Finally the owl finished, spreading its wings and taking off into the air. "Good luck young hero!"

As the massive Owl flew away Link had to shake his head a little, unsure as to what he had just witnessed. Looking back out to his original goal of Hyrule field his heart sunk in his chest. The sun had almost completely disappeared over the horizon now, and the once golden field began to darken. Link had only been told of the creatures that sprouted at night here and didn't want to wait around long enough to see any. Looking around for any kind of shelter Link could only see Hyrule Castle off in the distance. But even if he could make it there during the night the drawbridge seemed to be lifting from the moat.

This didn't help Link's fear of Hyrule Field's beasts. Even castle town was locking up for the night, meaning he had to fend for himself. The boy stepped out into the field and instantly broke into a sprint in the general direction of castle town. Cave, cliff, house, he simply needed some place to hide or defend. And then he heard the sound that he feared, the shaking of bones. Fear cut through the boy's skin as he tried to run faster now blindly through the was un-natural, as if a black fog had moved in. Usually the boy could see the stars and shadows, but tonight everything was pitch black.

As if the shaking bones were not enough, Link began to hear their voices. "Kill... Kill the boy..." Link Began shaking, every muscle twitching as he attempted to keep running. "Kill the... Boy..." their voices began to mesh, as the sky grew even darker and Link's vision began to close in around him. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know where he was going, and all he could see was the moon hovering in the darkness. But then he saw something else, a blue glow..

Link carefully lifted his hat and scooped up the waking fairy, holding her up by his shoulder. Her light was barely anything in the dark but at least he could see right ahead of him. "Navi! Navi get up!" Link felt terrible about waking his fairy companion but knew that she could increase her glow if she tried. The little fairy's eyes began to move, and finally opened.

"Link?.." her blue eyes looked up at his and he instantly knew she was still in pain. But there was no other option. Quickly looking around Navi realized the situation they were in, walking through the dark with no sense of direction. She could also hear their voices, growing louder and wanting the boy that held her to be dead. Without having to be asked Navi clenched her muscles and squinted her eyes, the blue light beginning to grow.

Link began to scan the surrounding area with his eyes, but all he could see now were tiny pairs of red lights that seemed to be moving closer. Feeling his heart clench once again he spun on his heels and began to sprint in the opposite direction. But that was soon put to an end as he hit a wall, and hit it hard. Link instantly thought of Navi, quickly moving her out of the way as his shoulder took the brunt of the force. "Ah-" Link felt something pop but tried to contain himself.

"Link!" Navi cried, her little blue hand pointing out to his right. "Look! A sign!" Link's eyes darted in the direction she pointed and found the wooden sign which read 'Lon Lon Ranch'. That was all he needed to see, Link moved towards the sign and found a small path that led up a slanted hill. Turning to look behind them quickly he saw that the pairs of red lights were moving closer. The closest of the pairs stepped into Navi's radius of light and showed its full body.

The monster looked like a moving skeleton except it had a massive skull and huge claws. The beast was about the same height as Link but unquestionably bigger. The red lights were the monster's eyes glowing deep in the eye sockets of its skull. By the time Link had identified the creature it had made its way over to the boy and Link moved Navi to his right hand as he reached for his sword. Before he had a chance though, skeletal claws flew down at his thigh slicing through his tunic and into his flesh.

Link cried out with pain and pulled the Kokiri Sword from its sheath; swinging at the skeleton. Surprisingly the blade cut clean through its spinal column and each bone burst into a blue flame. The creature let out a shriek as it died but other than hurting his ears it no longer posed a threat to the young hero.

"That wasn't so bad" Link spoke more to himself then to Navi. He pulled the fairy close to his chest which earned him a little squeak but he ignored it. Looking up from the vanishing corps of his enemy the boy's confidence was lost to countless pairs of red lights. A few looked to be larger, up above the rest. "Kill… Kill the boy…"

Out of nowhere an orange glow engulfed Link and his surroundings; some of the skeletons were caught in it but instantly backed away into the darkness. "Hey! Boy! Get in here now!" a girl's voice sliced through the air and Link spun to see an open set of gates only a few paces away. Without a second thought the boy ran through the gates even though with each step he felt blood move down his leg and sharp pain shot through it. As he got through and spun around with sword at the ready Link tried to seem calm in the face of his opponents. The monsters were clawing at the light but would not step into it. He was safe, and felt even more so as the gates closed in front of him.

Link looked down at the fairy in his hands; she was also looking up at him. She looked hurt and scared, her injured wing folded under the other. His vision began to get blurry though, Navi turning into just a blue blob. It felt like the whole world was swaying around him and all he heard was Navi's voice. "Link! Hey! Listen to me, open your eyes!" link hadn't realized his eyes were closed until she told him, and then he heard and saw nothing at all. He was engulfed by the darkness once more.

"Link!"

Everything was black, but Link felt warm and relaxed. 'What happened?' he thought to himself. He was just fighting that weird skeleton creature...

"Link! Listen!"

And then he was hit but killed it. The light, it drove the other ones away and he escaped into the gate. 'But then what?...' the young hero couldn't remember anything. He was holding Navi, and then everything went black.

"Link! Get up!"

"N-Navi?" Link was snapped out of his thoughts as he realized that the fairy was calling him. He suddenly felt his body again, his arms lay by his side and one of his thighs was propped up on something soft. A pillow. Link forced his eyes open, expecting a bright light but instead found the pleasant glow of a torch which was hung on the wall above him. It lit the large room, and the smell of hay filled his nose. "Navi, where are we?"

Link winced as his thigh slipped of the pillow supporting it causing warm pain to move through it. The blood still felt wet, he hadn't been out long. Navi was down by the boy's leg simply looking at it as he moved. He hadn't seen her just standing still like that before, with wings simply resting folded behind her. Navi's body looked like all of the other girls that Link had seen in the forest just smaller. Usually the fairies were always glowing and flying therefore he'd never seen one this close.

Navi looked up into Link's eyes once again, it seemed like every time she spoke to him the little fairy would look through him. Her eyes were not harsh or angry though as they used to be when they'd met. Her blue eyes looked slightly watery, as if she had been crying. "We are in Lon Lon Ranch" Navi spoke matter-of-factly, and Link remembered the sign he had seen out front. He nodded slowly and sat up a little more, again dragging his leg which Navi moved to watch. Link had a clear look at it now, the cuts were still untreated and dirt had gotten into it.

Navi looked back to the boy and continued, adding "A girl named Malon helped us in, but right now she's out with the animals. Apparently the night scares them and this night in particular has been strange." Link nodded and tried to relax a little, they were safe now and that's what really matters. "Uhm..." Navi sounded nervous and Link eyed her out of the corner of his vision. "She said that she will come in the morning, she didn't think you would wake up. Should I go get her?" The fairy's cheeks seemed to get a little red but the boy didn't understand why.

Link's thoughts moved to Navi's wing and he blurted out "No! You can't go out its fine I'll be okay!" The boy looked at her wings which she had started to extend. They now began to slowly fold back down as she frowned.

"You noticed huh?" Navi asked quietly. At this Link couldn't help but chuckle a little bit and replied "you thought I wouldn't notice? I realized that you had hurt your wing back once we'd left Queen Gohma's lair. But tell me, when did you actually hurt it?" Navi tried to avoid the boy's gaze but he was insistent and forced her to comply.

"It was.. As we fell through the web into the base of the Deku Tree" Navi began to pace a little bit on the bed, obviously unhappy with what had happened. "I felt so stupid; I didn't want you to know. The Great Deku Tree, he told me to protect and guide you so I had to keep flying ahead. To make sure that there was nothing you couldn't handle." At this Link frowned a little, she really did think of him as a defenseless child. Navi walked over to Link's thigh and plopped down onto it looking across at the opposite injured leg. "I passed out, and look what happened to you."

"Navi, please stop." Link reached out his hand towards the fairy but kept himself from touching her fragile form. "I'm really fine. It doesn't hurt too bad and it'll heal quickly. I've gotten worse while playing with Saria in the woods.." At this the fairy finally smiled a little and looked up. Her blue eyes were watery again and Link smiled to try and get her to do the same. "Navi, I want you to lie down for a second, Mido gave me some red potion for your wing so I'll apply it for you. You shouldn't fly for a bit after though, alright?"

The small blue fairy looked as if she wanted to argue but couldn't find the words. Instead her voice went soft again and she replied "Link its okay you don't have to do that. Use the red potion for yourself, and just leave a little for me. I'll put it on myself." Link detected that she was bluffing though, and knew that to put the potion on she would have to stress her wings instead of relax them. He shook his head and moved to pick the small being up which she did not seem to enjoy.

"H-Hey! Put me down!" And that's exactly what he did, the boy placed Navi back down onto the bed beside him but not upright. He placed her on her stomach with wings now extended out behind. "Link.." He moved for the potion in his belt as the fairy frowned. "Please, just let me-"

"Navi weather you like it or not you're getting his potion. Now the more you wiggle the more will be wasted." This seemed to work, as the fairy thought of the young hero's own wounds and did not want any of the potion to go to waste. She did not argue, but plopped her face down into the blanket. Link took this as an okay to continue and popped off the lid to the red potion. Dipping two fingers into the potion he used his other hand to hold Navi's torn wing softly as he began to rub the potion in.

Navi squirmed a little at first but soon stopped and complained "It feels cold.." Link just laughed and continued to rub the potion in. Navi continued to speak as he did so, adding "maybe The Great Deku Tree was right about you Link..." The hero stayed quiet and perked his ears up; he didn't want to miss what the fairy said next. "You.. I think you may actually be the one to save us all. And you know.. At first I didn't want to accept that I was to be your fairy."

Link moved to get more potion on his fingers; it seemed to just seep into the fairy's wing. Although already he could see a change, the wing was beginning to mold back together so he continued to rub the delicate surface as Navi turned her head to look up at him and say "now I don't mind so much. I'm okay with it."

Her wing was almost healed, there was just a little more and Link went to get more potion as he replied "Okay with what?"

The blue being moved a little to sit up and turned her back away from the hero causing him to have to reach around to get at her wing. She looked up and him and said almost too softly to hear "I'm okay with being your fairy. You can call me yours now to anyone we meet instead of just 'Navi'." Link stared at her in confusion, but nodded softly. Navi tried to relax and let the boy massage the potion into her wing, thinking to herself 'Am I being selfish?... I'm his fairy. His companion. Nothing more.' What she really wanted was to be able to help him so no-one else had to.

Link finished massaging in the potion and smiled as he leant back to look at 'his' fairy. The small blue girl was going to be okay, and even though it looked like the wing may scar he didn't care about that. "Very well Navi, from now on I will introduce you as my fairy." For some reason the boy liked the sound of that. "Tonight you'll need to sleep on your stomach okay? And no flying tomorrow." with Navi's nod of acceptance Link felt content. But a warm liquid dripping down his thigh reminded him of the wound he'd suffered.

His thigh did not hurt so much as it throbbed, it didn't look so bad through his Tunic. But he had to get a better look and putting the potion on over the tunic would waste a lot of the healing liquid. Link moved to roll the tunic up his leg to reveal his thigh but stopped, remembering that Navi was right beside him. He peeked at her, and she seemed to have a little flush of red in her cheeks once again. "Navi, uhm... Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly, not moving her eyes up to meet her young hero's. "If I'm going to help you defeat the Evil King I can't let something like seeing your thigh stop me from being able to aid you." Link understood that Navi just wanted to help, and so he continued to roll up his tonic towards the top of his thigh to reveal his wound.

Almost immediately the boy felt sick to his stomach, the wound was much worse than he had thought. It was not a simple flesh wound, but four deep cuts from his outer to inner thigh in the shape of a claw being torn through his skin and muscle. Link could see his muscles twitch inside the wound but could barely feel them. "N-Navi!" he cried, the feeling in his stomach getting worse.

The hero's field of sight went from red to blue as his fairy flew in front of his eyes glowing as she usually did and grabbed his chin to lift it up towards the roof. Link didn't even complain about her flying, as he saw only the ceiling his thoughts were focused on his leg and not wanting to look as it again. Navi's voice chimed in and she said "close your eyes hero. I will take care of this, please do not look again."

Even though he desperately wanted to argue and tell Navi to rest, he couldn't. After seeing the gashes Link knew that it had to be treated right away and so he nodded firmly. "Just please stop flying. I can spare some time if it means you healing, flying will just make your wing tear again.

Although she did not reply Link knew that she agreed as he felt her small feet land on his other thigh. He felt her step off, and only moments later she was back by the injured side. Without any warning Navi pressed her hands against le boy's sounds and began working in the healing liquid. It stung as the fairy touched his open wounds but soon after would feel warm and tingly. Navi made a few trips back and forth, it seemed to be taking forever and Link asked "how much longer Navi?"

Her response was quick, saying "I'm only done about two of the cuts. I could go faster but you would surely scar." Link did not reply as she continued her work, her small warm hands on his felt leg gel comforting and soft. "just a little more and then you'll be all healed u-" Navi's voice stopped mid sentence and Link rose an eyebrow trying to figure out why. "We're uhm.. We're out of potion Link.. And there's still one gash left. It's the smallest but you shouldn't move to much without taking care of it.

Link sighed softly, his eyes still pointed towards to roof. He found a window to the side of the room and saw that it was still pitch black outside. "How about this Navi, we'll wrap it up and go to sleep then check if this Malon you meet has any medical supplies in the morning." Link looked down to his fairy whom had her little hands placed on either side of the remaining wound. It did not look so bad anymore; at least it wasn't bleeding or pulsating.

Link ripped off a little piece of the sleeve of his tunic and quickly wrapped it around the red cut. This seemed to make Navi content as she nodded softly. "Al right," She whispered before looking up. "I'll go sleep outside then; I'll see you in the morning." Navi moved to get ready to fly towards the door but as she lifted off the bed Link's hand quickly found her foot and kept the fairy from leaving.

"No way, what if something goes wrong with my leg in the night?" Link knew that nothing would happen but he also knew that Navi shouldn't be alone. She seemed so down and upset, which was understandable. And if she were his fairy they'd have to get used to being together 24/7 anyways.

Navi smiled softly and returned to the ground, her cheeks again changing shades. "Uhm.. Link.." The boy looked at her confused. Was she really that upset about being in the same room? "Your hand is still holding my leg.." Link instantly released her, completely having forgotten. His hand held her entire leg from foot to hip and even though he had gotten used to having a fairy around he forgot how tiny they were. Link's face now went red as he hid to push his face into the pillow.

"Well I'm going to bed." He spoke, before removing his hat and setting it down on the bed beside him. His usual routine at night. To his surprise Navi walked over to the lump of hat and looked at it for a second before smiling and lying down on it. Link chuckled; wondering if that would become part of his nightly routine too. He wanted to move his hand under the fairy and sleep with her closer but restrained himself, she already felt weird about sleeping in the same room.

Navi however lay restlessly in the young hero's hat, deep down she realized she was upset that that was the closest she could get to him. She didn't know why but whenever Link was close by she was beginning to feel safe. She forgot about all the bad things going on around them and focused just on them. He was kind, caring, and courageous. He was warm when even the slightest breeze would cool her shin.

He was her new companion, and she would protect him with her life. "Sweet Dreams young hero.." She whispered but Link had already fallen into a deep sleep.

 **A/N: So what do you think? Chapter two done, I kind of changed my plans for the story as I went, I keep changing my mind on things. one thing I have decided is that this fic will be slightly Link x Navi romance, maybe not like other fics but in it's own way. you'll see later :) Anyways, please keep reading as I will try to update regularily.**

 **Please leave a comment to let me know if you like the story, otherwise I have no idea what you guys are all thinking. thanks!**


	3. Hyrule Field

**A/N: This chapter starts to deviate from the orriginal Ocarina of Time Storyline, but it will still be pretty much the same. I'm just adding thing in so it's not a direct novelization would be no fun to write.**

 **enjoy! Please review to let me know what you think :)**

 **Disclaimer: I love Ocarina of Time however do not own rights to it.**

Link awoke to the unexpected shout of a Cucco through the open window however the boy did not get up. He lay motionless in the bed thinking back and trying to piece together the last day's events, everything from The Great Deku Tree dying to ending up wounded here at Lon-Lon Ranch. He sighed softly; knowing that no matter how much he wished to simply lie in the warm bed there was work to be done.

The young hero opened his eyes towards the window; the sun was just beginning to rise creating a beautiful gold glow that carried into the room. Against the wall by the window Link spotted his sword and wooden shield as well as the small slingshot with a handful of seeds. The boy's boots were there as well, although he didn't remember taking them off. "Maybe it was Malon..." He whispered, causing something to begin moving behind him.

Link turned in the bed to look at the spot beside his head where he'd left his hat. Although he saw more than just the old green hat, Navi had pulled herself under the rim and turned it into a little blanket for herself. Link had to keep himself from laughing, but the noise he had already caused seemed to have woken up the small blue fairy. Navi slowly opened one eye, looking up at link with a confused look on her face. "Link? Why are you watching me sleep?.."

At this Link leaned away, shaking his head quickly and explaining "Uhm- No, I just woke up as well!" Navi seemed to believe the boy, turning over on her side with her back facing him and seemingly trying to fall back to sleep. "Hey, Navi.. It's time to get up we've got to get going."

Navi's wing seemed to look fine which made Link smile, the potion had worked perfectly. He'd have to thank Mido once he got back to the forest. Navi made no motion to respond, and Link frowned before moving a little closer to her. "Navi," He whispered quietly knowing that she'd still hear. "If you don't get up I'm going to put my hat on anyways with you still in it."

The blue fairy spun around looking a little angry, yelling in her high-pitch voice "Why would you put me in your hat? Why not on your shoulder or something, that's gross... All sweaty and smelly." Navi crossed her arms in front of her chest which just made Link chuckle.

As angry as the fairy thought she looked to the young hero it was simply cute. "Well if it's so gross, why are you sleeping in it right now?." At this Navi slowly looked down, realizing what she had made a bed out of. And despite her previous comments found Link's hat actually rather soft and comfortable and not bad smelling at all. Not wanting him to know though, Navi instantly jumped out and onto the bed sheets.

"How did I end up in there?.." She asked looking up at Link, although he was quite close lying down. Then she remembered the end of the previous evening. As the hero fell asleep she'd lied down in his hat wishing she could be closer to him.. Navi's cheeks began to turn a shade of red, causing Link to raise a brow as she spun around shouting "never mind! Forget it, let's go."

Link found himself laughing as the fairy stormed to the edge of the bet then began to fly, but she still seemed to be having troubles even with a fixed wing. "Navi, you're wing isn't better yet. Let me carry you for just a little longer" requested the boy, reaching a hand out to his fairy. "Don't worry you can sit on my shoulder instead of my hat."

Navi glared at Link unimpressed with his little joke but had to admit that her wing was still causing a great deal of pain so accepted his offer, landing in the boy's hand. "Whatever.. Let's just get going already."

Agreeing with his fairy Link quickly collected his things and put his boots on, not daring to pull his tunic up to view the small gash that had upset him so much the previous night. It was still hurting but the boy decided to suck it up until they arrived at castle town and could get more red potion. With sword and shield strapped to his back and Slingshot, ocarina, and bottle tied to his belt, Link was ready to go. "Okay, let's get out of here."

Navi seemed upset as Link opened the door and begun down the hallway to some stairs leading down, she kept looking at Link's beaten up and reddened tunic. There were cuts and rips all over it, and even though most of the injuries had been healed by the blue light Link left the Deku Tree through the proof that he had been so hurt was still all over him.

Navigating through the strangely large house Link found the front door and left through it revealing a huge ranch with animals running around all over the place. Link simply looked at it in amazement for a few seconds; this 'Lon-Lon Ranch' was larger than the entire Kokiri village he had grown up in. A group of Cuccos ran across Link's feet causing him to break from the trance and watch the strange white birds run over to a young girl with long red hair sitting by the gate to the horse's pasture. She was feeding them, throwing seeds around on the ground but had not noticed Link standing there.

"That's Malon, the girl who saved us" Whispered Navi into Link's ear, he liked this method of communication much more than the fairy simply yelling at him as she had through the Deku Tree. Link nodded in acknowledgement and began to walk over to the red-head; Navi noticed a slight limp in his step. "Link, how bad does your leg hurt?.." She asked, feeling bad about using so much of the red potion.

He didn't reply however as Malon looked up at the boy and cut Navi off yelling "You're up!" The farm girl jumped off the little box she had been sitting on and ran over to the boy whom she spoke of causing the Cuccos to scatter around the farm. "Oh thank the goddesses; I was so worried about you! Last night it looked like you-" Malon stopped dead in her tracks a few steps away from Link, looking down at all the dirt and blood stains on his once green tunic.

"What.. What happened to you.." The farm girl very carefully moved closer, almost looking frightened to approach the Link with how he looked. Link figured he probably looked pretty scary and tried to smile to let her know he wasn't dangerous.

"It's okay; I just got caught up fighting those big skeletons outside last night. They kind of caught me off guard." Link hoped that this would calm the girl but did just the opposite; instead of looking scare she now looked angry.

"How could you possibly get caught off guard by the stalchildren? Everyone knows to get inside somewhere safe below nightfall, and that the stalchildren won't go anywhere the light. Or at least stay on the roads and wait the night out, Hylian guards always set torches on the roads so that travelers will be safe..." Link listened carefully, now knowing that he would not make the same mistake twice. This new world outside Kokiri forest seemed very dangerous but as long as he could adapt to it he should be okay.

Appreciating the advice Link smiled and replied "Good to know, I'm actually not from around here so I had no idea what those things were. I'll make sure to be careful from now on." This seemed to pacify the redhead momentarily, but she still seemed to be upset.

Malon looked down again at the boy's tunic and upon closer study realized that there was no way the stalchildren could have caused all the cuts and rips it had. Also, the boy himself didn't seem to have the injuries to match the damage to his clothes. Other than the gash he had earned on his thigh he actually looked fine. 'Who could this boy possible be.. He doesn't even look hurt other than maybe his leg, so why does the blood look still look fresh?' The girl thought to herself, but had already decided Link posed no danger to her.

"Okay, I'll believe you." She spoke, back to her cheerful smiling self as when Link first saw her feeding the Cuccos. "But tell me, where are you fro-" Malon's eyes shifted away from Link's and fell upon the blue being resting on his shoulder. "What is that!?" she screamed stumbling back away from the two once again.

Link looked down to Navi then back up at Malon, not understanding her reaction as he replied "Navi? She's my fairy. Speaking of which where is yours?" Link tried not to grin after saying 'my fairy' for the first time, now he wouldn't get made fun of by everyone else for not having one.

Navi then reached up and poked Link's cheek to get his attention and replied for Malon whom still seemed to be in shock. "Link Hylian's don't have fairies. At least.. Not usually. Only the Kokiri have fairy partners. Last night when she saved you I hid so that she wouldn't be scared." This greatly confused the boy, causing him to completely ignore the second half of Navi's statement.

Link looked up to Malon, whom at the sight of Navi speaking had begun to turn a little pale. "Hylian..." He repeated and thought about it. 'I guess that makes sense, Kokiri live in the forest while this girl lives out here on this ranch with the animals.' "Well then Malon, this is Navi. She's a fairy from Kokiri forest."

Malon seemed to be taking it alright, nodding softly. "A fairy.. Wow.. I've only heard of them. Wait, Kokiri forest? So you're a Kokiri?" At this Link simply nodded, but noticed Navi looking away as if she were hiding something. Malon continued adding "Wow, I thought that Kokiri would die if they ever left the forest!" Link had thought the same thing before he actually left. "Link, I have no idea why you are out here but let me help you okay? Where are you headed next?"

Link smiled at the generosity of the farm girl and answered quickly "We're heading to Hyrule Castle to see the princess."

Malon broke into laughter at his statement, obviously finding it ridiculous. "Fine, fine don't tell me where you're going haha. But allow me to help, is there anything you need?" Link didn't understand why the girl found his statement so unbelievable but waved it off. Instead his eyes drifted over to the large range behind Malon where the horses were running around. A few of them were saddled and Link guessed that they were ride-able.

Navi replied for the young hero, asking Malon "Could we borrow one of your horses? We'd be able to get to our destination much quicker with a horse than on foot." At this Malon raised a brow, starting to wonder if the odd pair was actually trying to reach Hyrule Castle. "We definitely don't want to be stuck outside again tonight" finished the fairy.

Malon shook her head slowly at the request, turning and moving to walk over towards the horses' pasture and making a motion for Link to follow which he did. "I can't let you borrow a horse, but if you want I could let you ride one here? You should be fine to get to Castle Town by nightfall if that's really where you want to go. It's only a few hours walk from here.

Link smiled at the girls' offer showing the true child inside himself and followed close behind her. Down on his shoulder Navi was giving a disapproving glare, the longer they stare at the ranch the more upset she seemed to get. "Link," the blue fairy whispered into his ear so Malon wouldn't hear. "Don't you think we should just be going? What if something slows us down, we need as much time as we can get to make it to Castle Town."

Link turned to the fairy and frowned, obviously very upset. He'd never had a chance to explore a new world like this and loved it, but knew the fairy was right. At seeing the young hero upset Navi got a little sad too, she didn't like making him frown but at the same time also didn't like seeing him with the other girl too much.. She didn't know why but seeing Link around Malon smiling made her heart sink in her chest. "Fine.." She whispered, deciding to let Link have his fun. "But not for too long okay?.."

At this Link nodded happily, trying to catch up with Malon as they entered the massive horse pen. However all the horses seemed to avoid the three of them, which Malon didn't seem happy with. "They aren't usually like this.. Maybe it's because you're from the forest? You probably smell different than the other Hylians."

Link waited patiently with Malon at the entrance not wanting to scare any of the horses further. That's when Malon caught a glimpse of the ocarina on Link's belt and smiled softly. "Well, if all the horses don't want to be around you I bet Epona will have no issue with you. Link, take out that ocarina and I'll show you a song that Epona likes."

Grinning the boy nodded and quickly un-latched his ocarina from the brown belt, bringing it to his lips and waiting for Malon to begin. The young red-head began to sing and after going through the short song a few times Link worked to mimic it on his instrument. It was easier than he had expected it to be, the notes coming naturally to the boy. After a couple minutes he'd figured it out, and before he knew it a small cherry-brown horse had poked him in the side with its nose.

The hero stumbled a little from the push and turned to the horse, it was a little smaller than all the others but he thought it was beautiful. Malon moved to put a hand on the horse's head; it had a short-hair white mane that seemed to match it perfectly. "She's quite gentle if she likes you, here go ahead and try petting her." Malon smiled up at the young hero as she spoke.

Link took a small step towards Epona, slowly moving a hand up and to the side of the horse's head. She nuzzles into his hand a little, her nose just barely fitting against the boy's palm. As he looked at Epona Link felt something strange in his chest, as if the horse was already his. "That's a beautiful name.." the boy whispered as he pet her nose. "Epona.."

"Link, we need to get going." Navi's voice cut Link out of his trance, and although he didn't like it he knew that she was right. "We have to get to castle town before night, it's almost midday already." Looking up the green-clad boy saw that the sun was directly above the trio. The small fairy was right; they didn't have much time to waste. Looking down at Epona again Link smiled, whispering "I don't think that this is the last time we'll meet. I'll see you again Epona." He then turned to Malon, and added "thank you for everything Malon we really appreciate it. But we must be on our way; I'll come back after we've figured everything out okay?" At this comment Navi didn't seem too happy.

Malon smiled and nodded before asking "So it's true, you really do plan on going to Castle town? Link, could you do me a huge favor?" the boy nodded and Malon quickly continued, "My father left for Castle Town a couple days ago and hasn't come back yet. I fear he might have fallen asleep somewhere. Could you wake him and send him back home?"

Navi didn't seem thrilled with the idea, whispering into Link's ear "We don't have time for this Link.." But the boy completely ignored the fairy and responded to Malon "Sure, of course I will. We owe you for helping us out, but.. What is a father?" The re-head girl simply stared at Link, unsure if he were joking or not.

After deciding that the boy wasn't just joking she answered "Link... you don't know what a father is? A dad?" Link shook his head slowly, causing the redhead to frown.

"Family?.. My father is part of my family." Link kind of understood what that meant; the Great Deku Tree had always said that the Kokiri of the forest were all his children; that they were all family. Link remembered how hard it was to lose the Deku Tree, and if Malon's 'father' was anything like the Deku Tree was to him he knew he had to get him back.

"I see, of course we'll get him Malon. How can we find him?" This made the farm girl smile happily, moving forward to throw her arms around the boy which caused Navi to squeak and jump up onto his head.

"Oh thank you! He always does this but I've been so worried..." Link didn't know how to respond to the hug, just standing awkwardly until the girl finally let go and stepped back. "Here, take this. You can use it to wake him. He's a pretty heavy sleeper so you'll need it. Just keep it safe okay? And have this Lon-Lon milk as well, drinking it should slowly heal any wounds you have."

The farm girl held out her hands revealing a small egg and a bottle of white liquid. Link had no idea how he was supposed to use the egg to wake her father, maybe throw it at him? As the boy reached out and received the egg and milk Navi made her way back down to his shoulder and again spoke "Link, we really have to go." He nodded, and looked up at Malon. Epona was still there as well, poking her nose into the boy's side to try and get his attention.

"Malon, thank you for everything. I'll get your father to come home I promise. And I'll most likely see you again as I plan on coming back to see Epona." With this last comment the young here turned to the small Cherry-brown horse and placed his hand on her nose one more time. "Bye girl, I'll see you again."

The young redhead misunderstood what Link meant, assuming that he planned on coming back to see her and instantly the girl's cheeks began to flush. "You better come back!" she yelled before moving towards the boy and catching him off guard, leaning in to place a small kiss on his cheek. Before he could respond the young girl had turned and ran away towards her house.

Suddenly Link's vision went blue once again as Navi appeared right before his eyes. "Link!" She yelled causing the boy to stumble back. "Again?! Do you enjoy playing with these girl's hearts!?" He tried to reply and defend himself but Navi didn't allow it. "You big idiot! Don't you ever even think about yours and other's feelin-" The small fairy's rant was cut to an end as Link poked a finger against her mouth, only causing her face to grow angrier.

"Navi, trust me I don't have feelings towards the other girls." Link meant this to be as innocent as possible; however Navi heard it slightly different putting an emphasis on 'other'. "They're just friends, and they've been a great help so far. We owe Malon to find her dad. Plus with this Lon-Lon milk my leg should be able to heal.

The fairy nodded slowly, still with Link's finger at her lips. The fairy's cheeks suddenly went red as Link felt something against his finger; for a second he thought it was a kiss but shook the thought away as the Fairy quickly flew over to rest on his shoulder again, she was probably trying to bite him or something.

"Well, let's go Navi." The young hero moved to put his arms around Epona's neck, squeezing softly. "Bye girl, we'll see you again." And with that the two turned and left Lon-Lon ranch. Navi's cheeks held a consistent red shade though as the small fairy had a mental battle with herself. 'Why the heck did I just do that?' she thought, trying to hide her face from Link. 'His finger was against my lips and I just... kissed it...'

The two had been traveling uneventfully for what seemed like hours, the path obviously being longer than Malon ha said. Maybe she was used to it only been a couple hours on horseback. Navi had been strangely quiet which kind of worried the boy; the blue fairy had been avoiding eye contact since Lon-Lon. Link didn't notice too much though as path to Castle town was distracting him every few minutes with amazing scenery all around. Every small thing like a wild animal or new plant Link would stop to look at; it was all new to him.

Navi began to look nervous though as the sun was nearing the horizon, the two both knew that it would be dark soon. Suddenly her high-pitch voice broke Link away from looking at a strange bunny-like creature he'd seen as she shouted "there it is!" and pointed up the path. Link's eyes followed the fairy's direction and came across a small castle, not too far off in the distance. It didn't look like it would take too long, walking they should be able to make it in under an hour.

Something seemed wrong though, as the Sun fell nearer to the horizon it seemed that night was approaching rather quickly. Already a large shadow began to cover Hyrule Field. Link panicked, picking up the pace a little into a light jog. "What's going on? It's getting darker pretty fast Navi" spoke the boy as he moved to pick the fairy off his shoulder. She wouldn't be safe there as the wind could blow her off while he ran. Link pulled her in against his chest as the shadows continued to creep over them.

Navi seemed afraid too as she responded "I don't know.. Something is wrong Link. Maybe it's the same thing as what happened to the Deku Tree. I believe only one force is at work here." If this had happened before last night Link would not have been afraid, however after having seen the Stallchildren and remembering how it felt to have one of their claws dig into his flesh the young hero began to panic further.

His heart began to beat harder and the blue fairy quickly understood that Link was very afraid. She tried to calm him, saying "Link just stay on the path! The Hylian Guards have set torches remember? The Stallchildren won't go near the path." Link nodded as he did remember Malon saying that. And as the shadow of night grew darker the torches seemed to light themselves as if through magic.

The boy wished that he had actual Hylian guards with him, not just their torches but at least he calmed down a little as the warm light worked to counter the darkness. After only minutes the field had fallen to the night, hiding everything only feet away from the path in a black shadow. Link couldn't see anything except the path in front of him and even lost vision of Castle town's great walls.

Navi chimed in again, commenting "Link its okay. If the Stalchildren wanted to attack us they would have done so already." The hero knew that she spoke the truth however he could not stop his heart from beating hard in his chest. He continued to jog down the path just hoping to see the entrance to Castle Town as soon as possible. And then the voices began to creep through the night just as they had the night before.

'Kill... Him...' 'Kill.. The boy...' The Stalchildren seemed to be moving with Link outside of the light's barrier. He couldn't see them but began to hear footsteps moving as quickly as he was. No doubt they were waiting for a chance to strike. 'Spill... his blood to the earth...'

Link held Navi tighter against his chest as she sat speechless. The fairy had no idea what to do or say as even she was beginning to panic. If there were even one torch that was not lit the Stalchildren would be able to cut the two off. Suddenly Navi's world began to spin, and she realized that they were falling. Link had tripped over something as he ran, falling fast and hard. The boy reacted quickly though, spinning mid-air to land on his back with a small shout of pain to protect his fairy.

As Link tried to catch his breath Navi realized that they were very close to the edge of the torch's light. Before she could shout though a couple skeletal arms reached in, beginning to scratch at the boy who quickly sat up, leaving only his back vulnerable. "Link!" Shouted the fairy, pounding her fists into the boy's chest. "Get up!" And he did, standing to his feet and beginning to run down the road again.

"I'm okay Navi" He whispered through strained breaths. "They barely got through the tunic." Navi wanted to look at the boy's back, but he held her too tightly against his chest. The fairy was getting more and more worried as the two moved through the darkness. Luckily however Castle Town's walls came into view up ahead and Link as well as Navi let out a unison sigh of relief. But once they actually got to the wall Link began to freak out again, the wall was surrounded by a rushing moat with one drawbridge to get across.

This one drawbridge was currently pulled up against the wall leaving no was to reach the safety of the castle. 'Soon...' The voices began to laugh as Link simply stood in front of the moat. 'The torches... often... Don't last the night…'

Just as Link began to feel that there was no hope he heard movement from inside the castle. Instantly the boy cried out "Is someone there! Please let me in!" Immediately the movement got louder as if multiple people were shifting around.

After only seconds a voice shouted back though a small gap to the side of the bridge "What the hell are you doing out there kid!? Hold still we're coming out!" Link stood still for another few seconds, holding Navi even closer but remembering Malon's reaction to the fairy.

The hero quickly whispered to his companion, asking "Navi can I put you in my hat? We don't want to scare whoever is helping us." The drawbridge began to lower with a loud clanking sound and Navi nodded, prompting Link to quickly hide her away. The Stalchildren began to sound even more angry, screaming 'No! You can't... Get away…' Link noticed a skeletal arm reach into the torch's light, only to be burned away into dust followed by a loud scream.

Finally the Drawbridge hit the ground revealing a small group of large armored men. There were five of them, the two on each side wielding long spears as the one in the middle held a massive shield and short sword. Without even a second's delay the soldiers ran across the bridge, forming a circle around Link with their spears pointed out.

The man with the sword and shield knelt before Link so they were on the same level and quickly asked "Are you okay? Where are you from? You're lucky kid, the princess told us to come watch the gate tonight as she felt something was wrong. She was definitely right..."

Link answered without thinking, almost whispering "I- Yeah I'm alright... I'm from Kokiri Forest." Even though the guard wore a full helmet Link saw his brown eyes widen through his helmet's eye sockets. Without saying a thing, the guard stood and held onto Link's arm, guiding the boy as well as the ring of guards through the gate in the massive wall. The Guards had never heard the Stalchildren so active before, and the undead continued to shout from outside.

 **A/N So I have decided to split what was previously just chapter 3 into chapter 3 and 4, as it was rather long and I feel that it kind of dragged on. I'm going to be re-working the now chapter 4 to make it a little more interesting as well as slow down the speed I was progressing some things. I think it'll do the story better in the long run to have things move more slowly.**

 **Please review to let me know what you think!**


	4. Castle Town

**A/N: So this used to be the second half of chapter 3, I broke it off and expanded it a bit. I think this stands better as it's own chapter anyways. Let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

'Kill... the Boy..."

"Soon... Death to all..."

"Give him... To us..."

The drawbridge slipped to a close behind the small group whom quickly took off their helmets. Link had expected them to all look scary but was surprised to see them all smiling down at him. It seemed like they were all proud to have helped, making Link feel much safer.

The one whom Link assumed was the captain stepped forward and knelt down to the ground again, he had dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Tell me again, where are you from? You said that you were from the forest but that's impossible. Nobody's been in or out of there for decades. Could you perhaps be from a camp by the forest?"

Link shook his head, frowning a little and looking back into the man's eyes. "My name is Link; I am a Kokiri from Kokiri Forest." The young hero stood confidently, he had finally made it to the castle and wanted to be clear about what had happened. The guards looked trustworthy, and honestly Link needed their help. He had never been out of the forest before, mush less into a city and had no idea what to do next.

The guard made no movement for a few seconds, obviously processing the information he'd heard. Finally the man stood back up to his feet, looking much more serious. "Well young Link, I cannot say what forces are at work here, but we will figure it out. For tonight we'll get you a room at the inn alright? And tomorrow I will consult the Princess and King on what actions to take."

Link nodded his head in consent, so the guards turned and began walking into the main square of Castle Town. Even though it was already late and therefore Link expected the town to also be covered in shadow there were many torches and lanterns giving the square a soft glow. The darkness from outside seemed to not be able to penetrate the town's domain. there were a few Hylians in the open area, some dancing and some shouting out the names of products they were attempting to sell.

A few pairs of eyes wandered over to the soldiers and Link due to the sound of 5 pairs of metal boots, but their interest only lasted seconds. Link assumed that the sight of soldiers within the town was not an uncommon one. The square looked very friendly, with a massive fountain in its centre and potted flowers all around. Link was astonished at how lively it was after just entering from might as well have been hell itself.

The guard captain seemed to notice Link's interest in the square and proudly proclaimed "The walls of Castle town have held since any of us can remember. There hasn't been an attack within the town for as long as even the wise King has lived. Do not worry young one, relax and try to enjoy yourself." Link tried to appear relaxed, dropping his tensed shoulders and loosening the fists at his side but even with the captain's words of encouragement he could not fully relax. Not until he was inside for the night and truly safe.

The group of six -not counting the hidden fairy- made their way over to a large cozy looking building with the words 'Castle Town Inn' written on a flag above the door. Once inside the guard captain moved to speak with the lady at the front and after only a few minutes turned to Link holding out a small key. "Room 12, it's the last room down this hall on the left. Will you be okay for the night young one?"

"Yes, thank you. For everything" Link didn't really appreciate being called 'young' so many times but the soldiers had potentially saved his life so he wasn't about to complain about what names they used for him.

The soldiers began to turn away and leave, however the captain stayed behind with a worried look on his face. The others made their way outside and stood around chatting quietly, waiting for their leader to finish his business with the child. The captain lowered himself onto one knee so that he was only slightly taller than Link and spoke in a whisper, supposedly what he had to say was for the hero's ears only. "Link, I will not ask how your tunic got so ripped-up and blood stained, nor why your hat seems to move rather unnaturally." At this comment Navi froze, scared that she had been caught.

The captain continued however, waving the thought. "This has been an odd encounter to say the least, but I do not feel that you have any ill intent to the people of my town. Please, keep it that way. Do not give me reason to doubt you." With this the large man stood up again, bringing his voice back to it's usual powerful volume for anyone to hear. His stern expression replaced with a warm smile, he added I will bring a new tunic to your room, I hope you find it fits well. Is that colour to your liking?"

Link nodded quickly but before he had a chance to add anything else the guard had turned and left, leaving the boy alone with the innkeeper. Well, not completely alone. Navi begun to pull on the boy's hair, whispering so that the inn keeper would not hear her say "Let's go Link; I can barely breathe in here!" Link had almost forgotten about his little blue companion but now spun and went straight to his room; quickly unlocking the door and closing it again behind him.

The boy quickly observed his new dwelling, a small room with a bed that would put the bed at the ranch to shame, and a small table with a lantern perched atop it. Two chairs were tucked into the table and an empty equipment rack was probed against the far wall. The young hero moved to quickly unload all of his gear before going to sit on the small bed and removing his to free his tiny companion. "Sorry Navi! Are you okay?" As the fairy moved to float in front of the boy's face he could tell she was upset.

"Do I look okay? Being stuffed into your tiny hat and not aloud to make any sounds really sucks y'know... And- And that man almost spotted me! I think he may have known I was in there the whole time!" Navi had crossed her arms in front of her chest and was pouting, but just as before she was unsuccessful in looking angry.

Link just smiled at her small figure and laughed a little, commenting "Navi no matter how angry you are to me you always just look cute." This didn't help as it just made Navi angrier. Or at least that's what Link thought would happen; what actually happened was quite different.

"Shut up!" Yelled the fairy, instantly dive-bombing into the bed and burying her face into the blankets. After a minute of awkward silence with the fairy hiding her expression Link had no idea what to do or say, apparently he'd really upset her this time. Fianally her small yet high-pitch voice rang through the silent room. "Do you... Do you really think that I'm... Cute?..."

Again the two sat in awkward silence, Link's face had begun to feel warm once he'd realized what he had said. It's true, the young hero found the fairy to be very cute but he found most of the fairies in Kokiri cute, along with most of the Kokiri. Granted he had never really seen any of the other fairies up close, nor had they ever sat still long enough for him to get a good look at them. Maybe they wouldn't be as adorable as his companion? Link found it hard to believe they could be cuter.

Link shook his head at that thought, finding it odd to analyze his fairy in such a way. None the less Navi seemed upset and Link assumed that what she wanted to hear, for some reason, was that he did indeed find her cute. "Navi... I really do thi-"

Link's voice was cut off to the sound of a loud knocking at the door, causing both he and Navi to flinch. "Navi Hide" Whispered the boy as he stood to his feet, noticing that as Navi turned away from the blanket her cheeks were glowing red. Again, there was a knocking at the door and Link pulled his attention away from the fairy as he responded "I'm coming! Just a second sorry!"

Just as Navi slipped under the blanked Link reached for and opened the door, revealing a man in full Guard's armor excluding a helmet; whom Link quickly identified as the captain from earlier. This time the man was not holding a weapon, but instead a small pile of green clothes with a couple potions and a loaf of bread on top. Before Link had a chance to speak the captain introduced took the opportunity to properly introduce himself.

"My apologies for my rushed exit earlier, I had to lead my men back to the wall. As confident as I am in Castle Town's wall and moat I Feel better with actual soldiers watching the perimeter as well." The captain stepped into the room without Link's consent, his eyes darting around as if looking for something. After a moment of this he turned back to the hero, adding "Link of Kokiri Forest, I am called Viscen, Captain of Hyrule Castle's Guard. I apologize for not introducing myself earlier, I was not thinking clearly."

The captain held out the bundle he was holding, which Link took happily without responding. It would be nice to wear clean clothes again. The captain seemed pleased that the young hero had taken the clothing and smiled softly. "Please, rest well tonight and I will come for you in the morning."

Link nodded slowly to the man, even though the captain was being very friendly the young hero could tell that if needed he could also be very fierce and frightening. His hushed warning earlier had confirmed that. Link swallowed hard and responded, "Thank you for everything, I'll stay here until tomorrow." At this the captain seemed pleased, and he quickly turned to walk away down the hall.

Link shut the door and locked it before returning to the bed and saying quietly "It's alright, you can come out now Navi." The boy placed down everything he'd received, focusing only on the tunic and pulling it out in front of himself. It looked almost identical to the one he'd already been wearing, and Link wondered momentarily how the guard had acquired it but shook the thought away; simply happy that he had something else to wear.

Without thinking Link quickly slipped off his old clothes, really resembling more of a bloody rag now then a tunic. As he did so though, he heard a little squeak from behind and turned to see Navi with her head poking out of the blanket. Link's face went red and the boy quickly went to hide himself, but Navi slipped out of the bed and over to him, moving to look at the boy's chest and back.

"Navi, shoo!" Link shouted and lightly tried to push away the fairy. "What are you doing, don't look when I'm not wearing my tunic!" But Link quickly realized that the fairy wasn't looking at him only to see the half-naked boy, taking off his tunic had revealed more cuts and bruises that Navi hadn't seen when he'd just lifted the tunic above his thigh at the ranch.

"Link!" She squeaked, obviously freaking out. She had begun her fast-paced bobbing through the air that the fairy often did when agitated. "When did these get here?! You were healed when you left the Deku Tree!" Navi moved closer, placing her tiny hands on each side of a particularly large cut on the back of the boy's shoulder. Link winced, but tried to keep his cool.

"Yeah, I was... But I've fell a few times since then and I guess the Stalchildren got me more than I thought... I didn't want you to notice Navi." The wounds honestly were not too bad, but now that Navi had brought light to them they began to throb and sting. Link's words didn't seem to help, Navi's hands balled up into fists on the boy's back and for a second he feared that she would hit him. That thought ended when the boy felt something wet hit the cut; his fairy companion had begun to cry.

"Why..." She cried softly, a few more tears hitting the larger cut. "Why do you... Of everyone I've met Link you are the most warm-hearted. You got these injuries... Trying to protect me didn't you...When you fell earlier…" Link sat in silence, not knowing what to do. "Why did it have to be you to do this quest, it's hurting you more than I can accept..."

The fairy's tears felt strangely soothing on the boy's shoulder, causing his cut which had felt like it was on fire to feel cool. Soon the boy didn't feel the pain at all, only the moisture of Navi's tears. "Navi, the cut... it's gone." Link moved a hand to the back of his shoulder to check, one of his fingers slipping between the fairy's fists to feel the now smooth skin.

Navi made a small laughing sound between her cries, whispering "Fairies have healing qualities... I guess that counts for our tears too..." Link smiled a little to her comment, moving his hand to take hold of the small fairy and bring her out in front of him. She seemed to have gone limp and didn't fight back at all; the small blue figure was drained of all her energy.

"Navi, I know that this quest is proving difficult... But remember why we're here. Something or someone hurt The Great Deku Tree and I can't stop until we put it to an end." Navi nodded slowly, knowing that Link was right. They'd already started and there was no going back. "Out of everyone in the world Navi I'm glad that my partner in this is you. You're more than a guide to me, you are a friend. You're the only one who is here to make sure I'm okay to keep going."

The blue girl's eyes began to water again, obviously being told all this meant a lot to her. Link continued though, a sly grin growing across his face. "And you're the only one who can reach my back." He said before laughing a little and making Navi look up in surprise. In the other hand Link was holding one of the potions that the captain had given him and Navi knew instantly what he meant. Although it felt like the boy was taking advantage of her the small fairy smiled, she didn't mind.

Still choking back the last of her tears Navi slipped out of Links hand to float in front of him speaking softly "I'll take care of your injuries Link, but… in exchange…" The fairy's cheeks began to glow with a faint red hue once again, confusing Link and instead of finishing her sentence Navi moved down towards the potion, getting some of it in a small cup she made with her hands. "Never mind, nothing."

The fairy floated back behind Link and began to rub the potion over all his cuts and bruises, leaving the boy to sit with multiple questions racing through his head. "Navi, what did you want in exchange? Anything is fine, I really owe you for this."

There was no response for a minute as the tiny blue girl continued to rub in the potion but soon she stopped, floating motionlessly with her hands against Link's back in thought. Finally her voice broke through the silence with a whisper. "Can I sleep closer to you tonight?.." At first Link had no idea how to respond. Why did she want to sleep closer to him? Was his hat not comfy enough? Was she scared? But soon her voice cut off his thought process again as she added "It's colder here… than in the forest.. At night my wings feel cold, and since I'm so small there isn't much I can do..."

Link hadn't noticed a temperature drop at all, if anything it had gotten warmer since he'd left the forest. They were no longer under the shade of the forest's trees so he didn't understand why Navi would be feeling colder but nodded slowly anyways. "Okay Navi, you can closer tonight. I don't really mind, although I would hate to squish you." He said this jokingly, knowing full well that he slept like a rock and would wake up in the exact position he fell asleep in. Navi finished applying the potion, still leaving the bottle half full plus the other bottle he'd received from the captain.

The blue fairy floated over to Link's old tunic to wipe her hands on it before moving back and plopping onto the bed, looking up and meeting Link's blue eyes with her own. "Thanks." She whispered softly before turning away. "I can go put out the lantern, are you ready for bed?"

"Ah, just a moment!" Link quickly rummaged through the new pile of clothing and pulled out a small white shirt, perfect for sleeping in. There was also a soft pair of white pants to match the shirt. He quickly stood up and changed for bed, loving the feeling of the soft fabric on his skin. It certainly beat the blood-crusted clothing he's worn previously.

After lying down and getting under the blankets Link barely had a chance to say "Alright, I'm good" before the Navi had reached the candle to blow it out; leaving the room to bathe in the moon's glow through a single un-curtained window. Link pulled the blanket up over himself and turned onto his side how he usually slept while waiting for Navi. His had as usual had been placed on the bed beside him, but a little closer than normal. The boy had no idea how the fairy planned on sleeping but soon felt the small figure slip under one of his arms and against his chest, her winds pressed against him. It took him a little of guard, she had never been so cuddly before.

"Is this okay?.." She whispered, and Link found that the small fairy actually did feel a little cold. He wrapped one arm around her to keep her from sliding around and smiled. It was nice having someone so close as he went to sleep, he'd never felt this kind of comfort before. Link began to wonder if all the Kokiri were this close with their fairies? He'd never asked as it would have just caused them to bug him about not having a fairy more than they already did but he couldn't help feel a little jealous. The young boy had been sleeping alone on his small bed for as long as he could remember.

"Yeah, this is fine." Link whispered back. His eyes slowly began to adjust to the darkness of the room and he looked down to the small girl in his arms, without her blue glow Navi looked pretty docile, and cute just as he'd noticed the other night. Her short blue tom-boyish hair seemed to fit her personality perfectly and even though the girl's entire body was blue Link didn't find it too strange. He'd heard of a species called Zoras that were also completely blue, but they supposedly are also covered in fins. Compared to that Navi seemed almost like a small Kokiri.

"Good night Link." Whispered the fairy one last time as she got comfortable against his arm. And then she said something else, or at least Link thought she did. He wasn't sure as her voice was so soft that it got lost in the silence. He didn't have the time to ask her to repeat the words though, before the heavy weight of sleep took the boy.

 **A/N So there ya go! getting a little more Link x Navi, but I slowed it down compared to the old version. I think this story will be fairly so I don't want to rush things at all.**

 **Please review to let me know what you think.**

 **Also, does anyone recognize the name of the captain? Let me know!**


End file.
